fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Traditional Scooperia Cookie Dough
The Traditional Scooperia Cookie Dough will be the 28th recipe in Papa's Cook Book, a feature in Flipline Studios Blog. Ingredients Cookie Dough * 4 oz (115 g) of unsalted butter * 1/3 cup (66 g) of white granulated sugar * 5/8 cup (142 g) of light brown sugar * 1 large egg * 2 tsp (10 ml) of vanilla extract. * 1/2 tsp of baking soda * 1/2 tsp (1.9 g) of baking powder. * 2 pinches of salt * 1 1/2 cup (186 g) of all-purpose flour * 3/4 cup (163 g) of vegetable oil + for greasing * your favorite ice cream flavor * whipped cream * 6 peeled cherries, immersed in lemon juice Soft Caramel Syrup * 18 oz (519 g) of soft caramel candies (or 2 cups of homemade ones) * 1/4 cup (59 ml) of cooled milk * 1 cup (245 g) of cooled vanilla yogurt * 1 cup (175 g) of butterscotch morsels * 1 1/2 tsp (7.09 g) of melted butter Equipment Oven, large bowls, cookie baking sheet, mixing spoons, electric blender, a medium saucepan, and an ice cream scoop. Instructions Step 1: Melt the Butter Melt down the butter on the stove or in a microwave. Step 2: Beat the Eggs Crack and drop the egg in a large bowl, and discard the shells. Beat the eggs until the yolk and whites are blended. Then, add salt and beat again. Step 3: Make the Cookie Dough Add the melted butter, white sugar, light brown sugar, and vanilla extract to the large bowl and stir until the ingredients are thoroughly mixed with the egg. Then, stir in the all-purpose flour, baking soda and the baking powder to the mixture. Once everything is mixed together, add the vegetable oil and blend with an electric blender. Let it cool for half of hour, then it's time to make cookies. This will be the best cookie dough recipe for Onion Zest Cookies. Step 4: Scoop the Cookie Dough Grease a 13" x 9" baking pan with vegetable oil. If you want a cookie with mixables, add them and stir for a while. With an ice cream scoop, scoop the cookie dough and place it on the greased pan. Repeat this process until there is no cookie dough. Step 5: Bake the Cookies Preheat your oven to 330°F. Place the cookies in the oven and bake it for 8-10 minutes. Take out the pan with the cookies. Remove the cookies from the pan. Let them cool for 30-60 minutes, then place them in a normal plate or a plate a la Scooperia style. Step 6: Prepare the Caramel Syrup You'll want to buy soft caramel candies at store, or use homemade soft caramels. Unwrap the caramels and place them in a medium saucepan along with milk and yogurt. Cook over low heat and stir occasionally. Then, add melted butter and cook again, stirring occasionally. In a large bowl, spread the butterscotch morsels. Add the caramel syrup and stir it. Let it cool for a while, then heat the mixture over medium heat, stirring occasionally. Scoop your favorite flavored ice cream on the cookies. Then, add whipped cream and caramel syrup. Remove the cherries' petioles, then place one in each cookie sundae. Now you have a delicious Cookie Sundae with peeled cherries and soft caramel syrup! Happy Cookie Sundae Day! Category:Papa's Cook Book